Alice Cooper: Brutally Live
Brutally Live is a DVD of Alice Cooper's concert on July 19, 2000, at the Labatts' Apollo Hammersmith in London, England, released later in the same year. It was re-released in 2003 on DVD accompanied with an audio CD of an edited version of the DVD's soundtrack. . Track listing # "The Controler (Intro)" – 1:39 # "Brutal Planet" (Alice Cooper, Bob Marlette) – 4:52 # "Gimme" (Cooper, Marlette) – 4:52 # "Go to Hell" (Cooper, Dick Wagner, Bob Ezrin) – 3:42 # "Blow Me a Kiss" (Cooper, Marlette, Ezrin) – 3:06 # "I'm Eighteen" (Cooper, Michael Bruce, Glen Buxton, Dennis Dunaway. Neal Smith) – 4:28 # "Pick Up the Bones" (Cooper, Marlette) – 4:54 # "Feed My Frankenstein" (Cooper, Nick Coler, Ian Richardson, Zodiac Mindwarp) – 4:18 # "Wicked Young Man" (Cooper, Marlette) – 3:32 # "Dead Babies" (Cooper, Bruce, Buxton, Dunaway, Smith) – 3:28 # "Ballad of Dwight Fry" (Cooper, Bruce) – 4:39 # "I Love the Dead" (Cooper, Ezrin) – 2:30 # "The Black Widow" (Cooper, Wagner, Ezrin) – 3:14 # "No More Mr. Nice Guy" (Cooper, Bruce) – 4:23 # "It's Hot Tonight" (Cooper, Wagner, Ezrin) – 2:46 # "Caught in a Dream" (Bruce) – 2:28 # "It's the Little Things" (Cooper, Marlette) – 5:15 # "Poison" (Cooper, Desmond Child, John McCurry) – 4:53 # "Take It Like a Woman" (Cooper, Marlette) – 2:37 # "Only Women Bleed" (Cooper, Wagner) – 4:17 # "You Drive Me Nervous" (Cooper, Bruce, Ezrin) – 2:23 # "Under My Wheels" (Bruce, Dunaway, Ezrin) – 4:41 # "School's Out" (Cooper, Bruce, Buxton, Dunaway, Smith) – 4:41 # "Billion Dollar Babies" (Cooper, Bruce, Smith) – 2:26 # "My Generation" (Pete Townshend) – 1:28 # "Elected" (Cooper, Bruce, Buxton, Dunaway, Ezrin) – 4:49 . Bonus video * "Gimme" (official music video) . CD track listing # Brutal Planet 6:30 # Gimme 4:51 # Go to Hell 3:41 # Blow Me a Kiss 3:06 # I'm Eighteen 4:20 # Feed My Frankenstein 4:26 # Wicked Young Man 3:30 # No More Mr. Nice Guy 4:18 # It's Hot Tonight 2:51 # Caught in a Dream 2:26 # It's the Little Things 5:16 # Poison 4:53 # Take It Like a Woman 2:37 # Only Women Bleed 4:15 # You Drive Me Nervous 2:23 # Under My Wheels 4:45 # School's Out 4:36 # Billion Dollar Babies 2:24 # My Generation 1:29 # Elected 4:49 . Personnel * Dave Barnard – director * Venus Barr – "Inspiration" * Alice Cooper – lead vocals * Calico Cooper – "The Nurse", "Whipdancer", backing vocals * Calvin Cooper – dancer * Frank Daranjo – liner notes * Curtis Evans – packaging * Pete Friesen – guitar, backing vocals * Angella Grossi – "Temptation" * Geoff Kempin – executive producer * Richard Leyland – producer * Bob Marlette – digital editing * Pat Nowak – "The Controller", "Executioner", backing vocals * Robert Jess Roth – concert director * Ryan Roxie – guitar, backing vocals * Melissa Roy – associate producer * Terry Shand – executive producer * Greg Smith (as Frosty) – bass, backing vocals * Eric Singer – drums, vocal background * Teddy Andreadis (as ZigZag) – keyboards, background vocals . References . External links Category:DVD